wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Eat! (video)
Let's Eat is a thirty-fifth Wiggles video from 2010. Production It took about a couple of weeks to film this DVD. Mental As Anything guest stars in Let's Cook, Mic Conway guest stars in Alabama Jubilee and That's What You Call Digestion, Tom McGlynn guest stars in Squid Jiggin' Ground and Paul Field guest stars in Sleep Safe, My Baby. Song List #Let's Cook #Clap Your Hands With Dorothy #Monday Is Muffin Day! #England Swings #Alabama Jubilee #Have a Laugh! (Funny Face) #I Love Waffles in the Morning #Tuesday Is Taco Day! #Go Far, Big Red Car #On Aunt Nellie's Farm #Cook, Captain, Cook! #Have a Laugh! (Handstand) #Wednesday Is Watermelon Day! #Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel #Tom Love-Eatin' #Clean Your Teeth # Yellow Bird #Thursday Is Bratwurst Day! #Have a Laugh! (Wacky Dance) #That's What You Call Digestion #Sound Your Funky Horn #Rag Mop #Dorothy, Pick Roses with Me #Friday Is Fish Fry Day! #Have a Laugh! (Wobbly Walk) #Squid Jiggin' Ground #Sleep Safe, My Baby #Wonderful Wags #Saturday Is a Sultana Day! #Wash Your Hands #Sunday Is Sandwich Day! Release Dates *'Australia:' September 2, 2010 *'America:' February 15, 2011 *'United Kingdom:' October 10, 2011 Trivia *A behind-the-scenes clip of Go Far, Big Red Car reveals that Dorothy uses blue screen instead of green screen. *The Go Far, Big Red Car intro has their front door dark green, with purple steps, but when animated, it's light green, with purple & white steps. *In Sound Your Funky Horn, Henry plays the bongo drums which a reference to Tony Henry. *Despite Fairy Larissa appearing on the cover, she doesn't appear in the video. *The video and album cover is a parody of the cover of a Beatles album. *Wiggles bobble heads that were released long before this video was released can be seen at by The Wiggles logo in the credits. *This is the 1st appearince of the maton electric glowing guitars with lights on the guitars in yellow, red, purple and blue as seen in England swings. *It's the last video that sees Jeff playing the guitar. *The animated sets of inside Wigglehouse are exactly the same as TV Series 4 and 5. Gallery JeffSleepinginLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Murray in opening sequence JeffinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Jeff in opening sequence AnthonyinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony in opening sequence SaminLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Sam in opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Captain in opening sequence DorothyinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in opening sequence WagsinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in opening sequence HenryinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in opening sequence MentalAsAnythinginLet'sEat!.jpg|Mental as Anything MicConwayinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Mic Conway in opening sequence PaulFieldinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Paul Field in opening sequence TomMcGlynninLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Tom McGlynn in opening sequence KathleenWarrenasAuntNellie.jpg|Kathleen Warren as Aunt Nellie TheWigglesLogoinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Let'sEat!TitleCard.jpg|Title card JeffinLet'sEat!.jpg|"Let's cook." MartinPlaza.jpg|"Let's cook." AnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|"Let's eat." AnthonyandRegMombassa.jpg|Anthony and Reg RegMombassa.jpg|"Let's eat." MurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|"Let's growl." MurrayandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Murray and Peter PeterO'Doherty.jpg|"Let's growl." SaminLet'sEat!.jpg|"Let's work." GreedySmith.jpg|"Let's work." Let'sCook-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding fruit Let'sCook.jpg|"Let's Cook" (starring Mental As Anything) AnthonyPlayingDrumsinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums CaptainFeatherswordandGreedySmith.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Greedy Smith MurrayandMartinPlaza.jpg|Murray & Martin Plaza playing guitars GreedySmithPlayingOrgan.jpg|Greedy playing organ RegMombassaPlayingRedFenderJazzmasterGuitar.jpg|Reg playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar PeterO'DohertyPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Peter playing Fender bass guitar CaptainFeatherswordandRegMombassa.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Reg CaptainFeatherswordandMartinPlaza.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Martin JeffandMartinPlaza.jpg|Jeff and Martin JeffandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Jeff and Peter SamandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Sam and Peter SamandGreedySmith.jpg|Sam and Greedy MurrayandGreedySmith.jpg|Murray and Greedy MichaelMacFaddenandJadeSantilli.jpg|Michael and Jade CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffandDorothyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy SamandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam and Anthony SamandRegMombassa.jpg|Sam and Reg SamandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam, Greedy, and Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword AnthonyandMartinPlaza.jpg|Anthony and Martin JeffandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffEatingPancakes.jpg|Jeff eating pancakes PeterO'DohertyEatingSpaghetti.jpg|Peter eating spaghetti AnthonyEatingFruitSaladinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad WagsandSaminLet'sEat!.jpg|Wags and Sam MurrayEatingCake.jpg|Murray eating cake MartinPlazaEatingSandwich.jpg|Martin eating sandwich GreedySmithEatingWaffles.jpg|Greedy eating waffles DorothyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Captain and Peter SamandMartinPlaza.jpg|Sam and Martin TheProfessionalWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles MurrayandJeffinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray and Jeff SamEatingWatermelon.jpg|Sam eating watermelon RegMombassaEatingRice.jpg|Reg eating rice ClapYourHandsWithDorothy-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Clap Your Hands With Dorothy" ClapYourHandsWithDorothy.jpg|"Clap Your Hands With Dorothy" TheWigglesatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|The Wiggles at Dorothy's house TheAwakeWigglesatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Dorothy's house JeffatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|Jeff at Dorothy's house JeffandAnthonyatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Dorothy's house MondayIsMuffinDay!.jpg|"Monday is Muffin Day!" AnthonyEatingMuffin.jpg|Anthony eating muffin England.jpg|England AnthonyandMurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffandSaminLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff and Sam EnglandSwings3.jpg|Captain Feathersword swinging on rope SamSingingEnglandSwings.jpg|Sam singing MurrayandJeffPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing Maton guitars AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar EnglandSwings.jpg|"England Swings" TheOtherWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing Maton guitars EnglandSwings4.jpg|Wags and Sam riding on bicycle JadeSantilli.jpg|Jade MichaelMacFaddeninLet'sEat!.jpg|Michael MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AlabamaJubilee.jpg|"Alabama Jubilee" (starring Mic Conway) TheWigglyDancersinLet'sEat.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers MicConwayinLet'sEat.jpg|Mic Conway TheAwakeWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles DeaconJones.jpg|Deacon Jones PossumBrown.jpg|Possum Brown AuntJemima.jpg|Aunt Jemima One-LeggedJoe.jpg|One-Legged Joe JeffPlayingOrgan.jpg|Jeff playing organ AdrianQuinnellinLet'sEat!.jpg|Adrian RachaelAlleninLet'sEat!.jpg|Rachael MeganBoltoninLet'sEat!.jpg|Megan File:NatJobe.jpg|Nat File:JamesArthurChen.jpg|James File:BradCarrollinLet'sEat!.jpg|Brad TheWigglesSingingAlabamaJubilee.jpg|The Wiggles singing MurrayPlayingDobroinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray playing Dobro File:ChereeWalker.jpg|Cheree LucyStuartinLet'sEat!.jpg|Lucy MicConwayonMegaphone.jpg|Mic Conway on megaphone MicConwayPlayingWashboard.jpg|Mic Conway playing washboard and sound items MicConwayPlayingKazoo.jpg|Mic Conway playing kazoo HaveaLaugh.jpg|"Have a Laugh!" CaptainandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheS.SFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles in front of the S.S Feathersword HaveaLaugh-FunnyFace.jpg|Captain Feathersword making funny face ILoveWafflesintheMorning.jpg|"I Love Waffles in the Morning" TuesdayIsTacoDay!.jpg|"Tuesday Is Taco Day" SamEatingTaco.jpg|Sam eating taco GoFar,BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|Anthony in The Big Red Car GoFar,BigRedCar-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car GoFar,BigRedCar.jpg|"Go Far, Big Red Car" BigRedCarinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car FairiesClare,LuciaandMaria.jpg|Fairies Clare, Lucia and Maria DorothyandHenryinLet'sEat!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsinLet'sEat.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordandTomMcGlynn.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tom McGlynn AuntNellie.jpg|Aunt Nellie MicConwayandtheWigglyDancers.jpg|Mic Conway and the Wiggly Dancers OnAuntNellie'sFarm-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Aunt Nellie OnAuntNellie'sFarm.jpg|"On Aunt Nellie's Farm" WagsandAuntNellie.jpg|Wags and Aunt Nellie AuntNelliePlayingMandolin.jpg|Aunt Nellie playing mandolin AuntNelliePlayingAccordion.jpg|Aunt Nellie playing accordion Cook,Captain,Cook!.jpg|"Cook, Captain, Cook!" TheWigglesontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles on the S.S Feathersword SamSingingCook,Captain,Cook!.jpg|Sam singing HaveALaugh(Handstand).jpg|Captain Feathersword doing a handstand WednesdayIsWatermelonDay!.jpg|"Wednesday Is Watermelon Day!" MurrayEatingWatermelon.jpg|Murray eating watermelon Dreidel,Dreidel,Dreidel-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Doctor Johnny Taitz Dr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Dr. Johnny Taitz File:Menorah.jpg|A menorah File:HanukkahMenorah.jpg|Hannukah menorah File:Dreidel.jpg|A dreidel Dreidel,Dreidel,Dreidel.jpg|"Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel" SamandMurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam and Murray TomLove-Eatin'-Prologue.jpg|Anthony dressing up as Tom Love-Eatin' TomLove-Eatin'.jpg|"Tom Love-Eatin'" AnthonyEatingOrangeinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating orange TomLove-Eatin'2.jpg|The Wiggles and the female dancers JeffandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Jeff and Lauren AnthonyEatingPancakes.jpg|Anthony eating pancakes TomLoveEatin'3.jpg|Murray and Anthony AnthonyEatingToast.jpg|Anthony eating toast AnthonyandMikiFieldinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony and Miki MikiFieldinLet'sEat!.jpg|Miki Field AnthonyEatingCustard.jpg|Anthony eating custard WagsandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Wags and Anthony AnthonyEatingSteak.jpg|Anthony eating steak TomLoveEatin'4.jpg|Sam and Anthony TomLoveEatin'5.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyEatingHamburgerinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating hamburger CleanYourTeeth-Let'sEat.jpg|"Clean Your Teeth" SamSingingCleanYourTeeth-2010.jpg|Sam singing MurrayBrushinghisTeeth.jpg|Murray brushing his teeth AnthonyBrushinghisTeeth.jpg|Anthony brushing his teeth JeffBrushinghisTeeth.jpg|Jeff brushing his teeth YellowBird.jpg|"Yellow Bird" CaterinaMeteinLet'sEat!.jpg|Caterina the yellow bird ThursdayIsBratwurstDay!.jpg|"Thursday Is Bratwurst Day!" AnthonyEatingBratwurst.jpg|Anthony eating bratwurst HaveaLaugh2.jpg|The Wiggles in a different position while singing "Have a Laugh!" with Captain Feathersword HaveaLaugh-WackyDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing a wacky dance That'sWhatYouCallDigestion-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Mic Conway AnthonyEatingAppleinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating apple AnthonyDrinkingTea.jpg|Anthony drinking tea That'sWhatYouCallDigestion.jpg|The Wiggles MicConway-That'sWhatYouCallDigestion.jpg|"That's What You Call Digestion" That'sWhatYouCallDigestion2.jpg|The Wiggles playing music File:AnthonyPlayingDruminLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony playing drum File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music File:SamPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Sam playing Hofner bass guitar SoundYourFunkyHorn.jpg|"Sound Your Funky Horn" CaptainFeatherswordPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Hofner bass guitar DorothyPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Dorothy playing trumpet WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword HenryPlayingBongos.jpg|Henry playing bongo drums WagsPlayingSaxophone.jpg|Wags playing saxophone JeffPlayingKeytarinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff playing key-tar RagMop.jpg|"Rag Mop" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:SamPlayingMatonGuitarinLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam playing Maton guitar NaazmiJohnstoninLet'sEat!.jpg|Naazmi showing "A" RagMop2.jpg|Wags showing "AB" HenryinLet'sEat!.jpg|Henry showing "ABC" Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy holding roses Dorothy,PickRoseswithMe.jpg|"Dorothy, Pick Roses with Me" TheOtherWigglesPlayingMusicatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music at Dorothy's house TheWigglyDancersatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers ClareFieldinLet'sEat!.jpg|Clare Field DorothyandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar JeffPlayingMandolin.jpg|Jeff playing mandolin JeffandDorothyatherHouse.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy at her house FridayIsFishFryDay!.jpg|"Friday Is Fish Fry Day" JeffEatingFish.jpg|Jeff eating fish HaveaLaugh-WobblyWalk.jpg|Captain Feathersword making a wobbly walk SamandTomMcGlynn.jpg|Sam and Tom McGlynn SquidJiggin'Ground-Prologue.jpg|"Let's go squid jigging." TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTomMcGlynn.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Tom McGlynn CaptainandTomMcGlynnontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Tom McGlynn on the S.S Feathersword TheProfessionalWigglesontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Professional Wiggles on the S.S Feathersword AnthonyontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Anthony on the S.S Feathersword HenryontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Henry fishing on the S.S. Feathersword TheProfessionalWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Professional Wiggles playing Maton electric guitars TomMcGlynnontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Tom on the S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninLet'sEat.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down SquidJiggin'Ground.jpg|"Squid Jiggin' Ground" (starring Tom McGlynn) TheWigglesSingingSquidJiggin'Ground.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Squid Jiggin' Ground" while playing music HenryandTomMcGlynn.jpg|Henry and Tom McGlynn SleepSafe,MyBaby-Prologue.jpg|Paul, Anthony, Bernadette and her baby Levi LeviFrench-Soler.jpg|Levi French-Soler PaulFieldinLet'sEat.jpg|Paul Field giving sleep safety tips SleepSafe,MyBaby.jpg|"Sleep Safe, My Baby" (starring Paul Field) PaulFieldSingingSleepSafe,MyBaby.jpg|Paul singing TheWigglesSingingSleepSafe,MyBaby.jpg|The Wiggles singing WonderfulWags-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WonderfulWags.jpg|Wonderful Wags" TheWigglesSingingWonderfulWags.jpg|The Wiggles playing music MariaFieldandJadeSantelli.jpg|Maria and Jade MichaelMacFaddenandOscarNg.jpg|Michael and Oscar SamPlayingTrumpetinLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam playing trumpet SaturdayIsaSultanaDay!.jpg|"Saturday Is Sultana Day!" SamEatingSultana.jpg|Sam eating sultana WashYourHands-Let'sEat!.jpg|"Wash Your Hands" MariaFieldinLet'sEat!.jpg|Maria washing her hands WashYourHands-Let'sEat!2.jpg|Jeff washing his hands WashYourHands-Let'sEat!3.jpg|Sam washing his hands WashYourHands-Let'sEat!4.jpg|Murray washing his hands File:BongiweMpofu.jpg|Bongiwe SundayIsSandwichDay!.jpg|"Sunday Is Sandwich Day!" MurrayEatingSandwichinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray eating sandwich Let'sEat-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles closing out File:JeffSleepinginLet'sEat!Epilogue.jpg|"Let's sleep!" Let'sEat!CrewCredits.jpg|Crew Credits Let'sEat!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits Let'sEat!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits Behind the Scenes and Bonus Clips WigglyAsAnything.jpg|"Wiggly As Anything" MurrayinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray playing acoustic guitar in Hot Potato Studios SamandAnthonyinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Sam and Anthony in Behind the Scenes clip GibsonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Gibson acoustic guitar AnthonyinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in Behind the Scenes clip AlexKellerinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Alex in Behind the Scenes clip AnthonyFieldandRegMombassa.jpg|Anthony and Reg in Behind the Scenes clip RegMombassainLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Reg Mombassa in Behind the Scenes clip TheNonrealisticWigglesandPaulField.jpg|The Non Realistic Wiggles in Behind the Scenes clip JeffinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Jeff in Behind the Scenes clip PeterO'DohertyinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Peter O'Doherty in Behind the Scenes clip MartinPlazainLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Martin Plaza in Behind the Scenes clip MurrayandMartinPlazainLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray and Martin Plaza in Behind the Scenes clip Let'sCook-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind the Scenes clip of "Let's Cook" CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Behind the Scenes clip JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword in Behind the Scenes clip MurrayinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in Behind the Scenes clip PaulFieldinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul Field in Behind the Scenes clip GreedySmithinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greedy Smith in Behind the Scenes clip SaraHaines.jpg|Sara Haines PaulFieldandSaraHaines.jpg|Paul Field and Sara Haines CaterinaMeteinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Caterina in Behind the Scenes clip TheWigglesandMentalasAnything.jpg|The Wiggles and Mental as Anything GoFar,BigRedCar-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes video clip of "Go Far, Big Red Car" TheWigglesinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in Behind the Scenes clip DorothyinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy in Behind the Scenes clip HenryinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry in Behind the Scenes clip WagsinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in Behind the Scenes clip TomMcGlynninLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Tom McGlynn in Behind the Scenes clip AuntNellieinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Aunt Nellie in Behind the Scenes clip TheWigglyDancersinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in Behind the Scenes clip MicConwayinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Mic Conway in Behind the Scenes clip AnthonyandPaulFieldinYellowBirdTake.jpg|"Yellow Bird: Take 2." Let'sEatBlooper.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper2.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper3.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field in blooper from "Yellow Bird" Let'sEatBlooper4.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper5.jpg|"Ow." ZoeandGemmaVisitTheWiggles.jpg|Bonus Clip: "Zoe and Gemma Visit the Wiggles" Samin2010.jpg|Sam in bonus clip Murrayin2010.jpg|Murray in bonus clip SamandMurrayin2010.jpg|Sam and Murray in bonus clip TheProfessionalWigglesinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in Hot Potato Studios JeffSleepinginHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Hot Potato Studios JeffWakingUpinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff waking up in Hot Potato Studios Jeffin2010.jpg|Jeff in bonus clip TheAwakeWigglesin2010.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWiggles,ZoeandGemma.jpg|The Wiggles, Zoe and Gemma in bonus clip MurrayandJeffin2010.jpg|Murray and Jeff in bonus clip CaptainFeatherswordandPaulFieldin2010.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Field TheWigglesin2010.jpg|The Wiggles in bonus clip PaulField,ZoeandGemma.jpg|Paul, Zoe and Gemma CaptainFeatherswordinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Captain Feathersword in bonus clip SamMoranin2010.jpg|Sam in bonus clip #2 EloiseIsabellaMoran.jpg|Sam showing picture his newborn Eloise DVD Cover Gallery Let'sEat-USFullCover.jpg|US Cover 20160709_202422.jpg|Disc Let's_Eat_UK.jpg|UK Cover 20160709_150331.jpg|Back cover 20160709_150351.jpg|Disc Let'sEat!-Bluray.jpg|Blu-ray Cover Let'sEat!-BlurayBackCover.jpg|Blu-Ray back cover Let'sEat!-FullBlu-RayCover.jpg|Full Blu-Ray Cover The Wiggles - Lets Eat.jpg|2011 re-release) DVD Cover $_14,000.JPG|Back cover 81v-rKU1VtL__SL1500_.jpg|AUS Disc $_15,000.JPG|AUS DVD Cover with a bonus toothbrush $_16,000.JPG|AUS DVD Cover with a bonus sticker sheet and poster 49000.png|Regular AUS DVD Cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture.jpg|Sam playing tambourine AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing the Resonator guitar AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff as One-legged Joe AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray dressing up as Deacon Jones TomLove-Eatin'-PromoPicture.jpg|"Tom Love-Eatin" TomLove-Eatin'-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TomLove-Eatin'-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Murray AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam as Possum Brown Let'sEat!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles SleepSafe,MyBaby-PromoPicture.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Bernadette SleepSafe,MyBaby-PromoPicture2.jpg|Levi WonderfulWags-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing the Resonator guitar WonderfulWags-PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam playing trumpet WonderfulWags-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff playing accordion SleepSafe,MyBaby-PromoPicture3.jpg|Paul Field SleepSafe,MyBaby-PromoPicture4.jpg|Paul Field dancing EnglandSwings-PromoPicture7.jpg|Jade and Michael Let'sCook-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Mental as Anything Let'sCook-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Murray, Martin and Reg Let'sCook-PromoPicture.jpg|Martin Plaza Let'sCook-PromoPicture2.jpg|Reg Mombassa Let'sCook-BehindtheScenesPicture3.jpg|Anthony, Reg and Murray Let'sCook-PromoPicture9.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Greedy Smith Let'sCook-BehindtheScenesPromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony and Reg Mombassa Let'sCook-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray Let'sCook-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam eating watermelon Let'sCook-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony Let'sCook-BehindtheScenesPromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony and Reg Mombassa Let'sCook-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles and Mental as Anything Let'sCook-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Field and Mental as Anything SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding anchor SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword pulling rope Cook,Captain,Cook!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Cook, Captain, Cook!" Cook,Captain,Cook!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tom McGlynn SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tom McGlynn SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony OnAuntNellie'sFarm-PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam OnAuntNellie'sFarm-PromoPicture.jpg|"On Aunt Nellie's Farm" That'sWhatYouCallDigestion-PromoPicture.jpg|"That's What You Call Digestion" That'sWhatYouCallDigestion-PromoPicture2.jpg|Mic Conway on megaphone AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture6.jpg|Aunt Jemima AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture7.jpg|Mic Conway AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture8.jpg|Mic Conway TomLoveEatin'-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam TomLoveEatin'-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff TomLoveEatin'-PromoPicture6.jpg|Murray SoundYourFunkyHorn-PromoPicture4.jpg|Clare, James Arthur and Caterina TomLoveEatin'-PromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony and Miki TomLoveEatin'-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony and Miki TomLoveEatin'-PromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony and Miki Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-PromoPicture3.jpg|The female dancers Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-PromoPicture4.jpg|Caterina Mete AnthonyandDr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Johnny Taitz Dreidel,Dreidel,Dreidel-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel" WashYourHands-PromoPicture7.jpg|Oscar WashYourHands-PromoPicture8.jpg|Jade washing her hands WashYourHands-PromoPicture9.jpg|Bongiwe washing her hands WonderfulWags-PromoPicture6.jpg|The kids WonderfulWags-PromoPicture7.jpg|The kids LuciaandMikiFieldinLet'sEat!.jpg|Lucia and Miki Field EnglandSwings-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags and Sam EnglandSwings-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and Sam on bicycle WashYourHands-PromoPicture.jpg|"Wash Your Hands" WashYourHands-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony WashYourHands-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray WashYourHands-PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff WashYourHands-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff WashYourHands-PromoPicture6.jpg|Sam GoFar,BigRedCar-PromoPicture.jpg|"Go Far, Big Red Car" SoundYourFunkyHorn-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy playing trumpet Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy, Pick Roses With Me" Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Dorothy, Pick Roses With Me" DorothyPlayingBongos.jpg|Dorothy playing bongo drums YellowBird-PromoPicture.jpg|"Yellow Bird" WonderfulWags-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Wonderful Wags" WonderfulWags-PromoPicture5.jpg|Wags EnglandSwings-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony as a bobbie EnglandSwings-PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray and Jeff EnglandSwings-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam EnglandSwings-PromoPicture6.jpg|Murray and Jeff SoundYourFunkyHorn-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags playing the saxophone SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture6.jpg|Henry HenryPlayingPurpleMatonGuitar.jpg|Henry playing purple Maton guitar Let'sCook-BehindtheScenesPicture4.jpg|Murray, Martin and Paul Let'sCook-PromoPicture12.jpg|Murray and Martin Let'sCook-PromoPicture13.jpg|Greedy Smith Let'sCook-PromoPicture14.jpg|Peter O'Doherty Let'sCook-PromoPicture15.jpg|Murray Let'sCook-PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff holding pancakes Let'sCook-PromoPicture7.jpg|Sam eating watermelon Let'sCook-PromoPicture8.jpg|Sam eating watermelon SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony OnAuntNellie'sFarm-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam That'sWhatYouCallDigestion-PromoPicture3.jpg|Mic Conway on megaphone TheMoranFamily.jpg|Sam, Lynn and Eloise dorothy3.jpg|Dorothy in a promo picture Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2010 Category:DVDs Category:2010 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Europe Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries